Traditional three dimensional (3D) projection systems use lenticular screens to separate the views for the eyes. 3D projection is typically the only reasonable and low cost means to produce large area/volume 3D displays. However, conventional systems and techniques for 3D projection cannot handle large number of views. This is because lenticular screen precision and the interlayer registration requirements to present 3D images are excessive and substantially burdensome.